Odds and Evens
by lightxdark
Summary: Sasuke will learn that being a nerd,who has a superstition of odd numbers,and gets a rash whenever he touches a girl will have its disadvantages, especially when he has a crush on the most popular girl in school. Will an odd Hinata help? or make it worse?
1. His Odd Beginning

Hey guys! I'm back! After a very very long vacation from writing fanfics I've decided to come back, mainly to fix up some of my fics, _Waiter, Comatose, and Odds and Evens_ will all be updated this week hopefully! Let's just get those reviews going so I can know that someone is actually reading this, and hopefully liking it! So this hasn't been updated for like 2 years. I just combined chapter 1 and 2 that have been here… So nothing new yet, but I did do some major alterations to some parts. Expect chapter 3 this week! Also please comment about the size of the chapters, I'm wondering if this is too short? Ah reviews are very much appreciated and will actually determine if there are readers, which fuel my writing fire!

**Chapter 1: The Odd Beginning  
**

As a child he had no problem with his studies.

At age 4 he learned how to read. His eyes growing blurry with every book he read.

At age 7 he learned that girls gave him a minor rash whenever they touched him, his mother being the only exception. He resembled his mother so much that his mother fawned over him.

At age 10 he learned geometry. His brain getting bigger with every problem he solved, he got that from his father.

At age 12 he learned that if he looked more like a nerd girls would stop bothering him. So he picked up his fine tooth comb and his thick wide rimmed glasses. His brother obviously laughing at him at every chance he gets.

Now at age 15 he will learn that being a nerd, merely to avoid interacting with girls, has its disadvantages, especially if he gets a crush on someone.

He sat down in a neat school chair; the squeak on the hard floor brought a wince to his face. Being early to school was his usual thing. He liked being able to have some time before class to do some homework…even though most of the time he would have already finished it at home anyway.

His eyes roamed to the window waiting for class to start, the bored look on his face apparent to any outsider that glanced at him. The clouds roamed slowly by, revealing the sun rays that hit off his glasses creating a gleam. His black hair, which was combed down to his head, absorbed all the heat it could before the autumn clouds covered the brilliantly bright sun again.

It wasn't long before the seats in the classroom were filled. One by one they filed into the classroom, wearing the same respected uniforms that they wore every day. The low rumble of talking students was present and he tried his best to ignore it. He was nothing more than a nerd to them; which is why they didn't speak to him much. That was his intention from the start, he smirked to himself happily.

Before he figured out that being a nerd would stop girls from talking to him. He would always be bombarded every single day. Fan girls left to right, it got as bad as having his family move away for a period of time. When they came back he completely changed his looks to the point of them thinking that this was a different family with the same last name. Even though he gets his solitude now at times he can't help but feel a little…lonely.

He scoffed at his own thoughts. _Lonely_? He thought. _I'm not lonely; I just happen to like to be alone._ He pushed up his glasses and glanced up at the digital clock. It's was almost time for class to start, he looked around, and sure enough most of the chairs were filled.

He never spoke to his peers that much…and when he did it would only be because they asked him a question. He liked to show off his intelligence, to have a little confident feeling of superiority. He would never put his opinion into a conversation.

He didn't remember how he became so isolated from society; it was almost as though he was a sleepwalker at night, then he would wake up in a totally different place with no recollection of how he got there. While Sasuke was in the middle of his daydreaming, class had already started.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Is that boy here?" Our home room teacher called out in his final stages of roll call. He must have called and checked Sasuke's name, seeing him turn away from him. Sasuke was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice him come in. At the second the teacher called that name a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes quickly opened the door, his panting breath obviously showing the exertion it took to get him there. He spoke loud, clear, and at a fast pace, it was almost too much for Sasuke's ears to handle.

"Iruka-sensei sorry I'm late! Kakashi-sensei was with me and there was this old lady in the street carrying all of these heavy bags—hey! I'm telling the truth Iruka-sensei, please don't count me tardy!" He ran towards his seat and sulked at his desk just as Iruka-sensei was about to check him off. Iruka smirked and decided to let it slip, he put the clipboard on his desk and ran a piece of chalk softly onto the board. To everybody's surprise he drew a chart filled with boxes.

Once he turned around he gave a off-handed smile, one that someone would give if they didn't know if it was good news or bad news. He started out hesitantly "Okay you guys…we're going to arrange seats!" The class groaned and Iruka-sensei gave them a vivid glare that shut them up. Sasuke was among the whiners though he kept it to a low boo. He hoped he didn't have to sit next to some idiot who needed help with every assignment. He inwardly groaned again.

"Some classes already have arranged seating, but if it doesn't I expect you to go to this one." Iruka-sensei put his hands together in excitement to see the new arrangement, a box filled with numbered paper already settled in his hands.

As the box was being passed around, Sasuke wished that the front seats were open. Being in the front was easier on him, no distractions from classmates, no struggle to hear over them, and no one pestering him for answers. It was the perfect way to get good grades, all you needed to do was concentrate on the lesson, no real studying involved, but it was safe to take precautions.

He pulled out a paper from the box, hoping with all of his might that it wasn't an odd number. How he HATED odd numbers. They always seemed to cause him grief in one form or another. It's a little superstition he had, numbers are numbers he's sure, but he couldn't help but feel the odd ones always betraying him.

"Hey nerd, nerddddddddd! The box please." The person behind him repeated, Sasuke handed him the box and ignored his rather rude face. He grunted something that sounded like 'nerds' again under his breath, but Sasuke merely 'hn'ed at him.

He looked up at the board; the numbers weren't there yet, which was a tactic Iruka would like to use to confuse kids who liked to switch the papers. He looked at his paper, his mind being optimistic that it was an even number, his eyes blinked making sure he had seen it right.

Eleven, a triple odd number if you counted the two ones that made it and the actual eleven. He calculated how many different ways you could make and eleven odd, while in the process he made eye-contact with his long lasting crush, which looked away as soon as his eyes were set on her.

_Maybe being a nerd was a bad idea…what am I thinking? Sakura wouldn't base people on what they looked like. _Sasuke reassured himself being a nerd was still a good idea, he looked at his paper again and he let out a huge well earned sigh; he knew this number was going to put him in a bad spot. He could feel it.

Iruka-sensei stood still waiting for the class to hush down, that happened very quickly since his glare was on full throttle, he made sure that no one was switching numbers for the last time, and he quickly wrote the random numbers on the board.

Sasuke watched as the front row was filled with all even numbers, he stayed optimistic waiting for the next row to be filled…His eyes furrowed slightly seeing that it was all odd numbers that Iruka was putting down…_It's just a coincidence right? _He hoped…

But no such luck as the next row ended up evens again. Sasuke frowned, at the rate that Iruka-sensei was going he was sure that the last row would end up being odd numbers, and he absolutely loathed the back row. He was extremely near-sighted, meaning he can see things near him not far away, but his glasses helped out on that.

Still he found it troublesome to find an actual need to wear his glasses, even if he would wear them anyway. It was hard to hear in the back too, his hearing wasn't bad or anything, it was just normal that the back row would always be filled with gossip and echoes of the conversation in the front of the room.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten as he waited for the rest of the board to fill up, _1…2…3…_he heard the chalk scratches stop and he knew Iruka-sensei was done, ending on three was not good luck to Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes, and it seemed like a time skip as the shock came down on him he already found himself placed near his new desk. Unknowingly he was moved to his desk while he had a sort of mini shock attack.

_I knew it._ Sasuke thought as he placed himself into the far back, left-hand corner of the classroom. He tried to think of the positives with sitting in the back, he smiled to himself trying to think optimistically of his newly assigned seat.

_Positives._

_Positives…_

He couldn't think of any.

His smile, or rather his smirk, subsided abruptly. He looked to his left; the glass window echoed his reflection with a hollow looking nerd looking back at him. His face a bit oily from his overgrown hair gave a shiny tint to his image. He looked passed his image and into the blue sky. He began counting the birds that danced around each other.

1…2…3…

He felt a shift against his desk and looked around readjusting his thick-framed glasses.

A blonde person was leaning against his desk, not looking at Sasuke at all. Sasuke knew his presence wasn't that noticeable, which he intended, but he didn't want to be THAT unnoticeable!

Sasuke shoved his desk a little further to give the person a hint,he didn't seem to notice the shift. Sasuke pushed again, but this time with a little more force that made the desk make a low screech. Other students both knew how annoyed Sasuke was with this person and ignored it, or they didn't seem to care (which all in all is the same thing).

"Naruto! Get off his desk." A sudden voice rang in the air, like a clear bell in a quiet library. She raised an evenly light-tanned hand over and pushed away the oblivious creature from his desk. She smiled apologetically for Naruto. Her cherry scented perfume strong on her, but Sasuke took it in like it was a breath of fresh air. It stung a bit, but he endured it.

"I'm sorry about that; Naruto can be so rude sometimes." He nodded his head oddly and hid his eyes behind the gleam in his glasses. She turned around and Sasuke breaths grew even.

Haruno Sakura, his crush. He didn't mind that her personality would change as quickly as though it were a switch. He liked her confidence, the way she carried herself with an air of superiority urged him to start following in her lead. She made him want to lead and become strong, which he found was a great quality in a woman.

"Sorry about that err…What was your name again?" Naruto asked as he sat down in the seat in front of him.

_At least he apologized himself…he can't be a bad person._ "Uchiha Sasuke." He turned in his seat and looked at the birds again, disregarding that Naruto was still staring at him.

"Sasuke…OH! That Sasuke! I hope we'll be study partners from now on!" _I spoke too soon. He IS the worst person I could be seated next to._ He patted Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke didn't take any interest in him or his request to study together.

He studied clouds as he continued to stare out the window. Naruto, puzzled by his lack of speech, let him go into whatever world he was in and stood up when his name was called by the teacher.

_1…3 birds in the sky. _He looked in the classroom again, being less obvious than before. His eyes glanced at the three seats that were around his corner of the room. The seat in front of him was taken by Naruto. The seat diagonal from him held one of the best people he could have hoped for.

_Haruno Sakura_. Her name rang even inside his head again. His chest swelled and he could feel the confidence she radiated being absorbed into his skin. Her green eyes concentrated on the nice clean pages of her hardcover book. She took no notice of his awing of her. He reluctantly took his eyes off her to finish his scan of the room. His eyes settled to a lone chair.

The last chair to his right didn't have a person seated in it, nor did the one next to it. He figured there must have been last minute cancelations in his class, since most of the time classes were full. That didn't bother Sasuke in the least, '_less people to worry about_' he thought.

Quickly his assumptions were proved wrong by the fact that a person was filling in that seat. He observed her quietly. She looked meek and quiet, not the persona Sasuke would have guessed to be sitting behind Sakura of all people. He hoped she wouldn't get too intimidated by Sakura's strong personality. He considered most other girls to be superficial and too impacted by other women to actually show their true selves. Thinking about other women gave him the chills. He glanced at her again only to get caught.

She noticed him looking at her and she gave a weak nod of her head. "It's nice to be s-sitting next to you, U-Uchiha-san. I hope w-we get along during our time here..." She finished not expecting an answer from her quiet talk with him. She was too nervous and also busy moving her textbooks around, she seemed to have a lot of them with her. Some of the subjects he was surprised she even knew the names of. _Probably just for show…_

"I hope we get along too." He said in between her stacking books. He suspected she had good memory since his name wouldn't be calling that much attention to anybody. Although he couldn't place who she was though, _maybe she was someone who didn't like to stand out?_

He looked out the window for the last time that day. Counting the birds once more he let his mind wander. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of birds change.

_4 birds..._ His luck must have gone up. _It must be because Sakura is sitting close to me. _He shied away from the right side of his seat...

* * *

A loud snap resonated in the classroom. A couple heads turned to see who made the noise, others looked ahead at the board.

_Oh crap._ Sasuke grimaced at the piece of splintered wood in his hand. His lovely number 2 pencil broke, because Naruto wouldn't stop knocking his chair against his desk. Sasuke had threatened him six times, Naruto didn't stop. Now Sasuke had a straight black line on his notebook that he would have to erase later.

Searching for another pencil somewhere in his organized bag…he realized he couldn't find one. He scrunched up his eyebrows in annoyance. A nervous tap by the person next to him caught his attention. Hinata was watching the whole time, disturbed that one of her classmates was looking for a pencil.

She handed him a pencil and looked away, her face powdered with her natural blush. She looked ahead as more notes were put on the board, still slightly looking at him. Hinata wondered why he would be using a wooden pencil, when he should be able to afford a cheap mechanical one easily.

She saw his frown increase as he rolled the pencil in his hands, looking at the lead number. _It's just .7 lead…_ She worried that she hadn't put any in there, but she hears a rattle seconds later as he shook the pencil and seemed satisfied at her good deed. She smiles to herself and pleasantly took notes.

Meanwhile…Sasuke's been debating in his head whether to use it or not, he's been taking his sweet precious time of 10 minutes trying to figure it out.

_If I do use it, something bad might happen…but I don't want to be rude to errr whatever her name is. She was kind enough to give this to me...but its lead 7! I can't use it, it's one of the accursed numbers, dang it!_

He turned his head slightly to glance at the girl. She was awfully happy about something; you could see a sort of glow coming from her that made him wince.

_I can't be mean to something THAT happy!_ _Or can I…_ _Crap!_

As clichés go he was saved by the bell, for which he was glad for. The students stretched from their seats and packed up their books to leave. Both Sasuke and Hinata lagged behind slowly from their own piles of books. They both caught each other's glimpses, although they may not have been trying to look at each other, but someone else.

"Thanks for the pencil, it um helped." She gleamed at him as she took the pencil from his hand. Her fingers brushed his and she could feel his hand stiffen, maybe even his whole body.

"Is something wrong Uchiha-san?" Her stutter stopping from curiosity, he put his hand into his other hand looking like he was trying to keep something hidden. "Did you strain your hand?" she asked innocently.

"No…well maybe you could call it that. I'll be just fine." He stated nervously trying to change the subject. She looked as though she was contemplating whether or not to help him.

"Would you like help with your books then?" She looked around at his pile of books that was amazingly smaller than her big pile of books. The notebook he was just writing notes on was amazingly bare with a huge lead scar across the page.

Sasuke rushed to grab the book as she was looking at it, causing her to NOT make a conclusion to her staring. The conclusion being that he had never used her pencil.

"No no. I'm fine. I can carry this amount of books easy…You might need some help though." He scrutinized her pile of oddly complicated books.

"E-Eh?! No, I'll manage! U-Uh…" She fidgeted around her desk, slinging her brown bag around her elbow and her other books in her arms, she bowed for her exit and left, nearly stumbling on her way out.

_That was a close call._ They both thought. Still in the classroom Sasuke dazed off, for once thinking that there might be an actual female (other than Sakura and his Mother) that was genuinely being herself. _Bleh, she's just acting like that._ He shrugged the thought off and looked at the clock, his mouth fell in surprise.

"Ah! I'm going to be late! Stupid 3:30 appointments!" He complained as he too stumbled out of the school building.


	2. Therapy

Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing I tried replying to all of them sorry if I missed any of you. A special thanks to _math music reading_ for encouraging me to start up again on fanfiction and finishing my stories, she also helped me out and gave me great advice! Not much Hinata in this chapter…sorry, but don't worry! She's ganna be everywhere in the next chapter, please tell me if you think the story is going too slow or too fast. I tend to have a problem with the speed of some chapters/stories. Well enjoy! :]

P.S. **If** I make any big mistakes in here imma ask _math music reading_ if she could beta.

**Chapter 2: Therapy **

The room was wide and there were many objects that filled it like chairs and shelves overflowing with books and knick knacks. Sasuke, having almost been late on his 3:30 appointment didn't seem too apologetic to his psychiatrist whom the room belonged to.

"Okay, let begin this session with an update on your life. Go ahead and tell me everything that's been happening this past week." The psychiatrist sat down on his chair and crossed his legs, eager to listen. He had long blonde hair that had no sign of white; it was tied in a low thin ponytail.

Sasuke played with the various objects on his desk while contemplating about his week. He picked up a particular silver ball with his fingers and let it go; the string that bound it sent it hitting another ball resulting in a collision with another. The sound of the clacks went on as Sasuke pondered a bit more.

"You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Sasuke. We can just sit here and wait as time flies by." Dr. Yamanaka, or rather Inoichi would like his patients to call him by his first name.

"Nothing much, same old same old, that sort of thing, you know." Sasuke picked up a ball from Inoichi's desk and fiddled with it, sitting down and dribbling the ball against the ground. "Doctor, you have a lot of toys around here…I thought you were an adult psychiatrist?"

"Well yes, I do have patients that tend to be in their later years. So, Sasuke, how has your brother been this past week?" Inoichi tried to stick with the session being about his patient, but didn't mind the questions Sasuke asked.

"That doesn't answer why you have so many toys. It's like a toy store in here." Sasuke tossed the ball at a small teddy bear that was across the room, knocking it off the shelf and onto the floor. He was ignoring the psychiatrist's question.

"Some patients like to reminisce about their childhood I like to bring toys so that they can relax a bit more. So how has your brother been?" He insisted on the question being asked, Sasuke sighed, a stoic look on his face.

"He's acting the same as always, helping dad with his work and occasionally coming back home for sleep and food, just the usual." Sasuke's voice was plain as he repeated familiar words.

He lied down on the long leather couch and put his arms behind his head, he didn't understand why the Inoichi kept on asking him about his family. They weren't the reason he had his OCD like behavior of odd and even numbers.

"Did he interact with you in any way?" Inoichi questioned, his patience being kept. Sasuke thought for another moment and nodded his head. "Well he did come into my room one night and pestered me about my appearance, but that's like I said—the usual." Sasuke pushed up his glasses.

"Sasuke, tell me again why you dress that way? You've told me once before that you were very popular; your appearance now is…" Inoichi hesitated, trying not to make a fool of the young boy if he was truly sincere on his looks.

"You can say it, it's very unattractive right? Well that's the point, but big _brother_ just thinks it's a dumb idea. I just can't stand girls most of them are so annoying." Inoichi nodded and penned down Sasuke's response onto a piece of paper.

"Have you had any interaction with any girls in your class this week? What was her name again? That girl you fancy…ah Sakura, any good news about her?" Sasuke blushed intensely, making an adorable little nod of his head. He fiddled with his school uniform shirt which was abnormally too large for his body.

"We got to arrange seats today and I got to sit very near her, I haven't been this happy getting an odd number before." His blush lightened as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's great! Isn't that just proof that odd numbers aren't always, what you say 'evil'?" Inoichi enthused that Sasuke found one good point about odd numbers was disheartened when Sasuke replied with a maybe. Inoichi coughed and started off awkwardly.

"Well isn't that good for you. Now tell me, have you had any reactions to any of the girls in class?" Sasuke started to shake his head when the image of a girl flashed into his mind.

"Actually I did touch a girl's hand, it made me freeze for a moment but other than that I was fine…" Sasuke curled his fingers on his right hand and flexed them, a confused look on his face. Inoichi's eyebrow arched the slightest bit.

"That is certainly odd…" Sasuke's ears perked at the word, "I mean unusual for your reaction** not** to happen. Maybe we should test out the level of how close you have to be to a female to get a rash." Sasuke gave him the weirdest look.

"You're going to…test me? How?" A scared look grew on his face; he knew how twisted Inoichi could be when it came to testing. They knew each other ever since Sasuke developed his condition, sometimes his little sessions with him would have a month interval maybe even a year. Nowadays the sessions would be every Friday afternoon.

"Well…we're going to have to have a girl in here so-". He was interrupted with a loud cry from Sasuke.

"You…" his face contorted in disgust, "can't be talking about _her_ are you?!" Sasuke pointed at him, his finger shaking as he gripped onto the tall side of the leather couch. Inoichi put his hands up to calm Sasuke down.

"Now, now, calm down Sasuke. I didn't say-", He stopped short again, as a strong female voice shot out into the room.

"Hey dad, can I come in now?" A very light blue eye peeked into the room, hoping she hadn't interrupted them in a bad time. Sasuke's suspicions increased with the appearance of the teenage girl that entered the room slowly.

She glanced at Sasuke for a moment, giving no note to his presence there seeing as to how she had already interrupted. "Dad, I've been waiting ever since class ended and I…" she slowed down her sentence as realization hit her and turned her head back towards Sasuke, taking a long hard look. Sasuke took this chance to analyze her as well.

"You've…got to be kidding me." They both said Sasuke in disgust and Ino in astonishment. Then just like that Ino burst into a huge bit of laughter, she held onto her sides and tried to muffle it which only caused her to involuntarily snort a little. Her face grew red, but not as red as Sasuke's, since, of course, it was him that she was laughing at.

"Inoichi you were planning this all along!" Sasuke jumped from his seat and hastily tried to get to the door, but to no avail as Ino stepped in front of it just as fast. Sasuke withdrew from her, a frown etched onto his face.

Seeing no options left he sat rebelliously onto the couch. Nobody spoke for awhile Ino took her chance. She started off with an apologetic tone and a weak smile.

"Listen Sasuke-kun, it's not my dad's fault I'm here. Well, he did tell me that he was seeing you every Friday, but that's beside the point. I asked him if I could meet up with you again, after all we **are** childhood friends right?" Sasuke's glasses glared a reflective light as more silence ensued.

Ino sighed and trotted to a seat next to her dad, her long legs crossing elegantly. She was surprised to see Sasuke's annoyed face get softer. "Friends huh…I haven't been considered one of those to anybody in a long time."

"So you forgive me for a surprise visit/meeting up with you?" Ino's eyes sparkled.

"No," he stated flatly. Her eyes fell flat in disappointment. He smiled a little, "but I might forgive you for this little surprise if you try not to touch me as much." Her expression was torn between a smile and a frown.

"You still get those reactions whenever a girl touches you?" He nodded. "Is that why you look like such a…pfft… nerd right now?" she stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. He glared at her for a moment and nodded his head again.

"Well fine, I don't have to touch you at ALL. I'm not a little kid anymore Sasuke." She lifted her chin and her nose was high in the air. Sasuke coughed a "yeah right" at her and she gave her own glare back at him.

"How long have you been dressing like that? I don't remember you being that way when you left, like when you were twelve." Seems like she took over the questioning in place of her father, he let the two youngsters talk as he wrote down all of Sasuke's responses.

"I did it before we entered our new town, made it much easier." he exhaled. "Ah, now that I think about it, I've got some pictures that I wanted to show you..." He rustled around in his bag for 2 seconds. "Where did I put those things…Oh I remember now, they're at home! I'll just run there and get them then…" He gripped his bag tightly about to pounce off the couch once again. He would have run if it wasn't for Ino's hand right in front of his face.

He froze. "Sasuke, dad did tell me he needed my services for something and I think I know what." She smirked. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I think I'm going to have to side with dad on this." She moved her fingers in a playful manner, one almost touching his nose. "INO! Didn't you just promise not to touch me?!" Ino stuck out her tongue.

"Tough luck, I changed my mind hehe." Sasuke fell back into the couch feeling of defeat waved into him. If there was one girl he could never defeat it would be her, she always tricked him into giving his sweets to her and other random toys. _A 7 year old genius boy getting conned out of his stuff by an average 7 year old girl, I must have been less smart than I thought. _He gave another sigh, he could only have so many in a day.

"Okay, Sasuke just cooperate with us and we'll try to inflict as little damage as we can." Sasuke nodded very slowly and gulped, a sweat drop forming on his head. A blind fold went over his eyes and just to increase his comfort Sasuke adjusted it himself. "So what's with the blind fold?"

"It's there to make sure that it's just your mind not your body that's making you have a physical reaction to females." Sasuke sat stiffly, "You sure you know what you're doing Doc?"

"Trust me Sasuke. I have no idea on how you're going to react, but I'm sure you'll forgive me afterwards." Inoichi smiled. _That's not what I wanted to hear, but I'll take it. _Sasuke knew that he would indeed forgive the man later on. It still didn't occur to him if the test would leave him without harm or not so Sasuke just let Inoichi do whatever.

"You ready Sasuke? So we're just going to touch you on your hands and arms and see if you form a reaction. If you form a reaction to Ino's hand then it's your body that has the reaction but if it doesn't form a reaction then it's your mind that's creating the reaction." This made sense to Sasuke since he already had done similar tests to this one when he was little.

"Just so we don't mix up the result we'll both get one arm each." Sasuke wasn't worried…until he heard some sort of evil laugh that came from them both.

A little touching, prodding, and pinching later…

"…" Sasuke's blindfold was off. Both of the other two faces were in a worried smile, like they were caught doing something wrong. He checked his left arm first to see that it was covered in a purplish color, almost like a huge bruise covered him. He looked at his right arm and almost couldn't see anything, but upon closer inspection found very irregular, tiny, pink dots on it.

"…"

"This…" he raised his purple arm, "can't be because you were pinching me."

"A reaction on BOTH arms wasn't what I was expecting Sasuke, honest." Inoichi, after putting his gloves on, grabbed the purple arm gently, Sasuke winced and hissed to bear the pain. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"It just stings a bit." Inoichi inspected Sasuke's hand very carefully. "I only touched your hand lightly too…I believe that your reaction is clearly based on your mind. A reaction to a male has never happened to you before, but when you were unsure to who was touching you your mind put up a strong defense to the point where your immune system would temporarily weaken."

"Oh I see…" Sasuke understood, while Ino gave a shake of her head dismissing all the talk since she couldn't understand the technical terms. "I've never had a reaction like this either, these tiny itchy dots. I'm going to have a hell of a time counting all of these dots, thanks a lot Ino."

He grabbed some ointment that they had at hand before they started the test and dabbed it onto his arms making sure he didn't miss a spot.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Don't ALL girls give you that reaction? Or is it just me." She pointed to herself.

"Well different girl equals different reaction. I think whatever happens to my skin depends on my mind and my body."

"Give me a second to write all this down. Ino, could you take pictures?" He tossed her the camera with the pen in his other hand. Flashes started taking place. Sasuke started to get uncomfortable.

"I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing environment, ." A huge emphasis was placed on the word doctor. He laughed out loud.

"Well Sasuke maybe you're just special…" His face turned from jolly to a thoughtful look. "Wait, wasn't there a girl you touched before that only made you 'freeze'?" A light bulb idea popped up in his head, if his assumptions were correct than Sasuke had the slightest chance to fix his problem.

"Yea…but I think it was because I was surprised by the touch. Nothing else really happened." _Wait, doesn't that mean she has no affect on me? _

"Hold on, you guys are telling me there's this girl that doesn't even give Sasuke ANY reaction?! You notice this just now?!" Ino smacked their heads. "We have someone that can help him out! You guys sure sound like geniuses most of the time, but when it comes to the most obvious stuff you don't have a clue!"

Sasuke still wasn't following or rather he didn't want to follow where this was going. Suddenly the back of his head felt like it was on fire. "Ino..." He scratched the small bump he had on his head. Ino panicked, "S-Sorry Sasuke, accidents happen hehe… Anyway! We've got to get that girl to help you out, but how? No girl would go near you if you look like that Sasuke," she paused to laugh a little, "you look really ridiculous."

Ignoring the itch on his scalp he continued the conversation. "Well it's not my fault my arms are purple and polka dotted."

"I didn't mean that! Your hair, your glasses, and look at what you've done to your precious skin!" She reached out to touch his face, he responded with a weird animalistic growl. "What's up with your uniform, you do know most uniforms are _supposed_ to fit. I think we're going to have to give _someone_ a little make over." Before she finalized her plans Sasuke interrupted.

"Ino, if I let you give me a make-over I'm going to be…" Sasuke led her to answer the question knowing that she would come with a contradiction to the whole make-over idea.

"HOT! I could totally make you over into a total hottie and it won't even be that hard. With the right products and clothes I could practically make you into a model. Girls will be all over…you. Oh… That's bad, Sasuke what can we do then?" Her face grew very worried.

"How should I know? I'm opposed of the whole idea of getting close to a total _female _stranger." He said passively.

"A female stranger that could very well cure your body and mind of this weird sickness you have." Inoichi added in. Brainstorming for a way to get through his problem without talking to that girl and still getting a cure was proving difficult.

He cracked.

"Fine. What am I supposed to say to her? 'Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I need you to touch me?" Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"No, ew gross, _I_ wouldn't even want to touch you." Ino spat.

"Well too bad, because you just touched me to your hearts content earlier, Ino." Sasuke retorted. She merely ignored his comment.

"Point is, Sasuke, you can't say it like that. We have to make sure she doesn't give you a reaction before we tell her the whole deal. Plus you'd sound like a pervert if you asked her that. I'm thinking more of an accidental touch or a flirty touch, bleh." Sasuke was pretty sure she added in that 'bleh' by accident. She had a point though; he didn't want to sound like a pervert.

"Is there no other way?" They shook their heads. "Give me a moment." He took out a something he always has in his pockets or in his backpack somewhere. He closed his eyes, they looked at him skeptically but didn't ask anything; they already knew that Sasuke was abnormal so they were ready for any surprise he was going to throw at them. He shook whatever he had quickly in his cupped hands and threw it against the far wall.

"Sasuke just what are you doing?" Ino's eyes were big. Sasuke stood up passing both of them on the way to the far wall. His silence prompted them to follow him. "I threw a pair of dice, if they're even then I'll go for it, but if its odds then absolutely not."

They stood next to the pair of tiny dice and leaned over to get a better look. A gasp filled the room. Doubles staring them in the face, and not just any doubles…_A pair of six, making it twelve on a pair of dice…_

"Evens, phew, you going to stick to your bet Sasuke?" Inoichi wrote down on a notepad all of Sasuke's movements that happened in the past 5 minutes.

Sasuke stared at the dice longer and picked them up, rattling them in his hands. "Well, let's hope she's the type to like nerds."


	3. Skin Contact!

A Little Chemistry

_Okay, just touch her and get this over with. You can do it Sasuke._ He internally cheered for himself. He sat at his desk, a smirk on his face. He already checked his hair and clothes in the restroom. His hair wasn't as oily looking as usual and his glasses couldn't be changed, that would reveal too much of his looks if he took them off, plus he had really bad eyesight.

Homeroom didn't start yet and many of the students were just hanging around with their friends. Sasuke patiently waited for a particular classmate to come into the classroom and for once it wasn't Sakura.

He didn't know who that girl was and was planning to introduce himself to her to get her to shake his hand. He didn't care that she already knew his name, or that they've already been in the same class for a couple of weeks. All he knew was that it was the most casual thing he could think of to get some skin contact with her.

Just as he finished his train of thought a squeak of the chair next to him went to his ears. She set her books down and instantly began reading a small booklet. Sasuke wondered how he was going to interrupt her. He then got the idea to tap her arm. _Nothing wrong with that, plus I can get a chance to touch her. Okay, even to me that sounds wrong._

He slowly, very slowly brought his hand up to her elbow, where her skin was showing passed her sleeve.

"Uchiha-san? Do you need something?" She had been staring at him that whole time, already quite aware of him.

"Ah I just want to introduce myself, since we're going to be sitting next to each other for a while. I'm Uchiha Sasuke…I'm pretty sure you knew that already." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It had been a long time since he talked to a real girl other than Ino.

She blushed; nobody had taken to such lengths as to greet themselves this formally before, even if he was nervous. She giggled involuntarily as the blush on his cheeks grew. _What an interesting person._

"Hyuuga Hinata, it's very nice to meet you Uchiha-san." And surprisingly he brought his arm up in a gesture of a handshake. She was about to grab his hand when a very loud slam at the door grabbed their attention. Stuck in their pose they turned their heads to see who caused it.

"S-Sorry…I'm late class" he huffed. Iruka fixed his tie and jacket when he entered the room. He quickly looked at his watch. "13 minutes late, I hope I don't get in trouble for this." Sasuke shook from his frozen pose.

_13…oh no…_

He looked at Hinata and saw that she had already put her hand back and settled into the conversation Iruka was having with the class. She laughed quietly at Naruto's loud complaints on how Iruka didn't get in any trouble for being late.

Sasuke blushed, _wow she gives off a different feeling when she laughs._ He turned his head around, trying to ignore the feeling he had in his chest. _Don't tell me I'm getting a reaction just from looking at her?_ He shook his head and the blush dimmed. _Idiot, that shouldn't be possible._

Sasuke's perfect chance to touch her hand ended in failure. He needed to fix his condition as soon as possible if he wanted to get with the person he truly liked, Sakura.

Little did he know, but love can be evil at times.

Hinata didn't know what it was, but out of the corner of her eye there was something that felt ominous. Their class was over and her next class would be art. Grabbing her things she set out to go to the art studio. Sasuke followed her trying to look as casual as he could, all homeroom classmates would be having the same other classes as well.

The whole group of people left the room and herded in murmurs. Sasuke took this chance to speak to Hinata, taking a deep breath he popped out from beside her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, if it's not too much trouble is it okay if I sit next to you during art?" She smiled. Sasuke had just realized he had called out to her too casually and was about to apologize.

"Was that supposed to be a joke…Sasuke-kun...? You do know that we already sit next to each other don't you?" He felt relieved as she spoke his name just as casually, probably to ease his frustration. Though he did feel embarrassed to be called by his first name, he felt his chest aching.

Sasuke thought that it might have been a reaction, though he doubted it. More embarrassment hit him when he realized what she had just said.

"Of course it was, I don't usually tell jokes…was it that bad?" His acting wasn't the best, but Hinata was gullible and laughed sincerely.

"Don't worry I think you have a unique sense of humor…S-Sasuke-kun." She stammered on his name when Sakura walked up in stride next to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Can you help me out? Kurenai-sensei told me the other day that it was okay to change seats if the other person agreed, so could you please change seats with me?" Hinata gave a questioning look, but Sasuke was torn.

He could have his current crush sitting RIGHT next to him, but if he did that he wouldn't have a chance to get skin contact with Hinata.

"What's wrong with your seat? Don't you sit next to N-Naruto-kun?" They all noticed how Hinata blushed at his name.

"Well Naruto's been bugging me about doing something with him later, and he won't take no as an answer! I told him I had an appointment, and if I have to hear his constant pleas I'm afraid I might just go with him to make him be quiet!" Hinata grew wide eyed, and Sasuke stayed quiet. He didn't think Sakura was the type to run away from problems, but considering it was about Naruto…he understood.

"Plus, I know you have a crush on him Hinata-chan," Sakura playfully nudged her elbow against Hinata making her blush. This was news to Sasuke and was glad his invisibleness paid off in times like this so he could listen in.

"S-Sakura-c-chan! I don't think of h-him that w-way! So p-please keep your opinions to yourself!" She squeaked it out as fast as she could, her eyes squeezing shut. Sakura's cheeks turned pink matching her bubblegum hair.

"Hinata-chan you are just too cute! You're like a little mouse!" Sasuke wondered if that was a compliment or not as Sakura hugged Hinata tightly while entering the art studio.

"So is it okay with you if we switch Hinata-chan?" Hinata thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but Sasuke-kun already asked me to sit next to him today, oddly enough." Sasuke cringed at the word 'oddly', but found her gesture both kind and cruel as he saw Sakura hug Hinata goodbye and tried to change seats with someone else.

She turned quickly to Sasuke though, and grabbed his hands, Sasuke was in too much shock to turn away from her.

"Uchiha-san, could you PLEASE change your mind and let me sit next to Hinata-chan? You would be such a lifesaver if you did…" Her eyes bubbled and she batted her eyelashes.

The next thing he knew he was sitting next to Naruto, holding onto a pencil with his swollen red hands. He didn't think that Sakura would give him such a bad reaction; it's dangerous to ever be touched by a girl if he didn't know what sort of reaction he would get.

"Hey Uchiha, why are you sitting up here, and where's Sakura-chan at?" Naruto searched around the room for the pink girl and spotted her in the back. Sasuke adjusted his glasses to get a better look at them too.

Sakura clearly had eye contact with Naruto, but she shifted her gaze to Sasuke instead, making a 'please help me out' face. Sasuke sighed and found that her badgering for him to do what he wanted was slightly getting on his nerves. He still complied like the pushover he was.

"Sakura asked me to switch seats with her since she needs to talk to Hinata-chan about something."

"She needs to talk to Hinata-chan the whole class time?" Naruto asked suspicious.

"Yeah, the whole class time," Sasuke rolled his eyes behind his glasses and turned to the front of the room, "let's just get this over with." He began writing scribbles on his piece of sketch paper. Naruto stared at Sasuke's drawing with a confused look on his face.

"Um, Sasuke is that a dog or something?" Naruto cocked his head to the side trying to decipher the oh-so-brilliant drawing Sasuke was making. Sasuke sneered at the use of his first name, but ignored it seeing as to how he didn't really care if some guy said it to him.

"Of course it isn't, it's a cat." Naruto almost laughed, and cocked his head to the other side this time making his blonde bangs shift to his right side.

"I thought you were a good artist? I mean I saw you're landscaping pictures of the park on display one time... But this and that don't really match up." Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not that great…at free-styling. I'm more of the type to reference and draw still-life." Sasuke turned back to his drawing, feeling a bit out of place because of the conversation he was having with his currently least favorite person.

"Uh huh…if you say so." Naruto turned back to his own drawing, Sasuke was surprised to how Naruto was more tolerable than when he first met him. Naruto was drawing at a very fast pace, though most of it was just to make it seem he was putting some effort into it.

"Say Sasuke, you busy later? I wanted to go and see the awesome meteor shower with everyone, I said _everyone,_ so don't go think I'm asking you out on a date or anything, got it?" He pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"I tried asking Sakura if she wanted to go there, but she didn't even let me tell her what we were doing. I've already got a couple of people going down to that big hill behind the school, perfect spot to star gaze and junk. So you in?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke took all of the information in. He didn't understand why Naruto was asking him in the first place and couldn't see a significant reason to reject him. Sasuke did like stars after all.

"Isn't it a school night Naruto? Most people would have curfews." Sasuke stated, finding it was the only reason he could find. Naruto smirked.

"Pssh, just sneak out! That's practically half the fun, plus we're planning to go running around in the school at night before we see the meteor shower…which should be around 2 o'clock, we're going to be at the school bout 12…"

"At 12 and 2 huh…How many people are going?" Sasuke whispered while still drawing his dog/tiger thing. The teacher passed by them quickly looking at their work and then went to go wake up Shikamaru from his deep slumber.

"Well I think Kiba asked Hinata-chan already, so with you that would be like 14 people, I think." Naruto stuck his fingers out and named the people in his head while counting out loud.

The numbers were against him, with so many even numbers he could tell that this may be his chance to find his cure to his stupid illness. With a bit of reluctance Sasuke agreed to go.

The sun had set long ago and Sasuke was surprised to see how little guilt he felt from sneaking out. His mother would be worried if he wasn't home in the morning, she seldom ever went into his room in the morning anyway, so he was sure he was fine.

The crowd outside the school was quiet and many of the people just muffled their giggles like they haven't ever snuck out before.

Naruto was in the center of the group in a black hoodie trying to get them to shut up even more as he pulled out a key and opened the front gate to the school.

Some random person asked out loud, "Naruto where did you even get that key?" Naruto's Cheshire smile was the total opposite of his tone.

"I have my ways." He said deeply, the smile still plastered onto his face. Everyone gave a shiver to his cold exterior that only lasted for a couple seconds, even Sasuke felt a chill.

They all entered the school, not bothering to change their shoes to slippers since they found it too troublesome if they had to make a run for it. Sasuke spotted Hinata in the corner of the room while everyone else got situated.

He went up to her quietly, in fact he did it so quietly that she jumped a little when he said hi. She put a hand to her chest as if to slow down her heart beat, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry bout that." He apologized and nodded his head. He knew he was a jerk to guys, but he had to be polite to women. He was taught that way by his mother, he gave a dry smirk.

"It's o-okay S-S-Sasuke-kun." Her teeth chattered, she snuggled herself deeper into the fluffy white hood of her 2-row button up coat/jacket that reached to mid-thy, she also wore a pair of white Ugg boots that had three buttons on them.

Sasuke mentally smacked himself for thinking about numbers again. So _what_ if she had 3 buttons on her boots, if you add them together it would equal 6. He felt his eyes unfurl from his worried expression and it turned calmer.

"You look um pretty cold there, Hinata-chan." She put her hands into her pockets, the white coat and everything made him think of a rabbit for some reason.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I get c-cold easily. M-my d-dad t-tells me I've g-got p-poor blood c-circulation and t-that I g-got it f-from my mother…" her teeth chattered even more now when her hood fell off due to her constant moving to keep herself warm.

Sasuke stared at her, her midnight hair contrasted perfectly with her white jacket and creamy skin. Her eyes also contributed to the contrast.

Though he may have been looking at her, he didn't take note of her looks. More like he was trying to find a way to actually touch her skin, she was dressed up from head to toe, and from the looks of it he could only see that her face and her hands were the only thing uncovered.

The fall nights were harsh and the heater was of course not on in the daytime (it wasn't that cold yet), much less in the night where no one was in school.

Sasuke concluded the best way of attack, by holding hands. Wouldn't she take it the wrong way? He thought about it for a moment, if she did take it the wrong way he knew she would just ignore it. He WAS a nerd, and girls like Hinata wouldn't go for Sasuke.

Sasuke straighten his thoughts out and was going for his attack as soon as he finished thinking.

But, as usual, Sasuke's luck took a turn for the worst.

"Oh! M-My g-gloves were in-in my p-pockets the w-whole time!" She grabbed them out of her left pocket and put them on quickly to keep her warmth. She put her hood back on and folded her arms.

Sasuke smacked his head with his palm accidently smashing his glasses even more into his face, Hinata gave a confused look.

Naruto gave a loud yell after he came back from his inspection of the school, this distracted the both of them enough to look at him.

"Okay you guys, no one else is here, and since it's still about two hours till we get outside and see the meteor shower, I suggest we play a game…like hide-and-go-seek!" He gave a peace sign and a huge smile, for a second there both Hinata and Sasuke thought he was going to yell a 'Believe it!'

"I second that! Waiting here for two hours isn't what I would call fun." Kiba huffed, a small white dog stuffed into his jacket, its head poking out between the zippers. The whole group agreed to play, though some complained about the number of people.

"We can just pair off, 'kay? So everybody grab a partner!" Sasuke was startled at the turn of events. Hide-and-go-seek? With people? In a dark school? PARTNER?! He was in a predicament.

Kiba looked like he was about to approach Hinata, but Naruto clenched onto his arm. "Kiba and I are going to be 'it', so hurry up and pair off so we can kick your butts!" They all laughed at him while the shuffle of people scurried to find a partner.

Sasuke thought of the only thing he could do, he turned towards Hinata only to find that she was already turned towards him. She gave a cute shivering smile, which he responded with a push of his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and he looked like he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"C-Could we um" he paused as he pushed back his blush (which he did successfully), "be partners?"

She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling to frame her face, "O-Of c-course!" She gave a sweet smile, but suddenly gave two small sneezes. One would think that sneezes weren't normally cute, but in her case it was. "E-excuse me!" she squeaked.

Sasuke didn't think that someone could give him the impression of a bunny before. But Hinata's cute sneezes and white clothes proved him wrong. He didn't want to admit it, even to his brother, but he always had an odd fondness…for little bunny rabbits.

* * *

Hey it's lightxdark, hoping to at least get 10 reviews for each chapter! So click that review button! I've been getting a lot of story alerts, but hardly anyone reviews! D: and I am aware that you can't review for a chapter twice, and I do have really old comments from like a year before, so if you did comment a while ago then thank you! But if you didn't, boo to you D: I'm dissappointed in myself that i only got like 3-4 new reviews for the last chapter, so please review! I added in more SasuHina moments _, though i did add in some SasuSaku too...lol so that evens out!

Reviews are well loved :D Thanks for reading. Next week I'm hoping to get a new chapter of Comatose or Waiter out. I guess you can vote for whichever one you want to be updated in ur review.


End file.
